


W samo południe

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poludnica, Slavic mythology, hot summer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bardzo króciutkie, pisane dla uczczenia letnich upałów, sezon 1, bracia w pogoni za Południcą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W samo południe

W motelowym pokoju było tak gorąco, że woda mineralna parowała przez zamkniętą butelkę, jajka gotowały za drzwiami lodówki, a samotny, nadgryziony trójkąt pizzy samorzutnie podpiekał na parapecie, do tego - przypalając. Piwo się skończyło. Cierpliwość Deana Winchestera również. Sierpniowy upał Missouri oblepiał go rozżarzoną pajęczyną, wciskając się za przylegającą do ciała koszulkę, przepocone bokserki i pozlepiane w strąki włosy. Żeby było śmieszniej - przed chwilą brał prysznic, zużywając resztki chłodnej wody z całego motelu (wiedział, że resztki, bo przez cienkie przepierzenie ściany słyszał wrzaski gościa mieszkającego obok, któremu jej zabrakło). Królestwo za wodę! Bądź zimne piwo.  
Zadzwonił do Sama, ale brat nie odebrał. Typowe. Będzie musiał samemu pofatygować się po czteropak, tfu, sześciopak i to bez samochodu, którym tamten pojechał na spotkanie z Bradem Kowalskim, nieszczęsnym młodym wdowcem i ojcem półrocznej córki, którą porwał rozgrzany wir powietrza. Serio. Rozgrzany wir powietrza.  
Zniknęła, gdy Brad poszedł z nią na spacer połączony z gospodarskim rzutem oka na rozległe pola dojrzewającej pszenicy i przysnęło mu się na miedzy. Po przebudzeniu zobaczył tylko wirujący słup, jaki czasem powstaje tuż przed burzą, który zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił. Wraz z dzieckiem. Zostawiając mu na pamiątkę poszarpane ubranie i cięcia na twarzy, rękach i ciele jakby wychłostały go ostre źdźbła zboża. Policja miała na temat zniknięcia dziecka zupełnie odmienne zdanie, sugerując, że młody ojciec, nie radzący sobie po śmierci żony, porzucił córeczkę, zakopał, rozczłonkował, przemielił żniwiarką lub oddał pierwszemu lepszemu napotkanemu człowiekowi na drodze (policjanci byli nieco zgorzkniali i niejedno już w życiu widzieli). Przeczył temu brak jakichkolwiek śladów po małej Annie, prócz doskonale kolistego kształtu wydeptanego w polu pszenicy oraz stan psychofizyczny Brada Kowalskiego, który na zmianę płakał i krzyczał, wzywał imię zmarłej żony nadaremno, a ponadto był cały pokancerowany i pocięty, do tego stopnia, że w pobliskim szpitalu zabrakło dla niego plastrów.  
Jeżeli było wówczas tak gorąco jak dzisiaj, Dean nie dziwił się, że facet miał omamy, ani że był cały w kłosach pszenicy – pewnie wytarzał się w zbożu, bo myślał, że to staw. Złoty. Ale co się stało z jego córką? Kiedy Winchesterowie, prowadzeni tajemniczą wskazówką  
własnego ojca, po którym, jak zwykle, na miejscu nie było śladu (Dean zaczynał się domyślać, że John bawi się z nimi w kotka i myszkę i wściekłość zmieszana z niepokojem buzowała w nim nie gorzej niż piekielna kadź ze smołą) jechali do Missouri aż z Maine (och, błogosławiony chłód lasów i jezior), by bliżej przyjrzeć się zniknięciu Annie Kowalski, Sam snuł opowieści o przypołudnicach, nadpołudnicach, w każdym razie – południcach, na postojach (ach, błogosławiona klimatyzacja na stacjach benzynowych) pokazując bratu ilustracje odzianych w białe sukienczyny upiorzyc na Google.com i mamrocząc, że najlepszym sposobem jest ukrycie się w cieniu. W takim razie należałoby zabrać ze sobą parasol, pomyślał obrazoburczo Dean, ale zamiast wypowiedzieć swoją myśl na głos, naostrzył srebrny sierp, przechowywany w bagażniku impali. Na wszelki wypadek.  
Na miejscu przeszła im jakakolwiek chęć rozwikłania sprawy. Sierpniowy upał Missouri napadł na nich znienacka, bezlitośnie i bez taryfy ulgowej. Nie byli przystosowani do podobnych temperatur. Nie przewidzieli szortów, a chodzenie w samych t-shirtach wydawało im się bluźnierstwem. Tymczasem teraz najchętniej chodziliby w samych slipkach, a nawet bez nich, do tego polewając się zimną wodą i obkładając kostkami lodu. Zalegli w pokoju motelowym w strategicznej bliskości prysznica i lodówki (choć próby schowania się wśród półek z zimnymi napojami okazały się chybione) i nie ruszyliby się do wieczora, gdyby nie nadmiernie rozwinięte poczucie obowiązku Sama, który postanowił pojechać do domu Brada Kowalskiego. I zbyt długo nie wracał. I nie odbierał telefonu.  
Dean westchnął męczeńsko, wciągnął dżinsy, zasznurował trapery i ze wstrętem spojrzawszy na zapas koszul w kratę skotłowanych w torbie, wyszedł na zewnątrz w samej koszulce. Słońce uderzyło go jak obuchem i po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł się jak wampir ze starych filmów, którego pali ultrafiolet. Odsłonięta skóra mrowiła, bawełna t-shirtu przepacała z szybkością światła, a pot spływał strużką po skroni. Cholera, po tym napromieniowaniu będzie piegowaty jak indycze jajo.  
Usłużny recepcjonista objaśnił, że do gospodarstwa Brada Kowalskiego jest zaledwie półtora kilometra przez pola. Z hakiem. Natura haka pozostawała nieznana, dopóki Dean nie wszedł na zapyloną drogę między łanami falującego zboża i okazało się, że ów hak znacznie przewyższa wszystko, czego się spodziewał. Lub po prostu zmęczone nogi nie chciały go nieść. Potykał się o koleiny, piasek pylił, dojmująco pachniało rozgrzanymi kłosami i przerastającymi je makami i chabrami, słońce prażyło jak stuwatowa żarówka, wiatr nie chciał wiać, na spłowiałym błękicie nieba nie było ani jednej chmurki i nawet ptakom nie chciało się kwilić. Dochodziło południe, psia jego mać.  
Łażenie w pełnym słońcu nie było dobrym pomysłem. Przed sobą wypatrzył skrawek zieleni z kilkoma rachitycznymi drzewami i otumaniony skierował się w tamtą stronę jak koń ciągnący do wodopoju. Swoją drogą, może płynął tam jakiś strumień... Zaczynało robić mu się słabo, w gardle wyschło na wiór i pot zalewał oczy. Pewnie dlatego wydawało mu się, że łany zboża falują na wietrze, którego nie czuł. Powietrze skręciło się w niewidoczną spiralę i zamigotało jak obraz odbity na wodzie. Fatamorgana. Zabawne.  
Dean zamrugał bezradnie, kiedy stojący na środku pola strach na wróble zamachał do niego rozpaczliwie. Jako że przed chwilą na polu nie było nikogo, Deanowi wydało się to nieco podejrzane. Przygoda z Hookmanem nauczyła go, że strachom na wróble nie należy ufać, ale po sekundzie zastanowienia, kiedy posklejane upałem myśli zawiązały się w jako taki ciąg myślowy, pojął, że macha do niego jego własny brat, odpowiednio wysoki i w solidnie poszarpanym odzieniu, z rozwianym włosem i obłędem w zmrużonych oczach, wskazujący na rozgrzany wir powietrza formujący się nad polem na kształt kobiecej postaci w bieli. Trzeba przyznać, że była nawet całkiem ładna – miała długie, jasne włosy, okolone wiankiem z polnych kwiatów, delikatne rysy twarzy, niebieściutkie oczy i pełne usta, ale całość wrażenia psuł fakt, że unosiła się nad zbożem jak latawiec, a na jej plecach niczym garb wznosił się jutowy worek, w którym coś się wierciło i popłakiwało. I że sierp w jej dłoni wyglądał na diabelnie ostry.  
Nim Dean zdążył zrobić choćby krok do tyłu, była tuż przy nim, ogarniając wściekłym wirem, chłoszcząc włosami jak Meduza i wymachując ostrym narzędziem zbrodni. Pachniała piżmem, padliną zostawioną na słońcu i rozgrzanym do czerwoności, smołowanym dachem. Odruchowo zasłonił twarz ramieniem, spływając krwią z drobnych nacięć i uskakując przed błyskiem sierpu. Mam swój, suko, pomyślał mściwie, sięgając na oślep po trzonek wepchnięty za pasek dżinsów. Tego się chyba nie spodziewała, bo pierwsze cięcie srebrnego półksiężyca wyrwało z niej przejmujący pisk. Zamachnął się po raz wtóry, resztką zdrowego rozsądku powstrzymując się przed rozpłataniem worka, który miała na plecach – wciąż słyszał dobiegający z niego słabiutki głosik dziecka. Poprawił ostrzem od dołu. Sierp zagłębił się w widmowy brzuch, rozlewając ciemną plamę na bieli postrzępionej sukienki i wydobywając ze zjawy kolejny przenikliwy pisk, godny Syreny. Odrzuciło go w zboże, a broń tradycyjnie wypadła mu z ręki, ale w tej samej chwili dobiegł do nich Sam i zarzucił na południcę powróz upleciony z kłosów i kąkoli, kilkakrotnie owijając wokół splamionego posoką ciała. Puściła sierp, wyjąc z bólu. Ociekający potem i krwią Dean pozbierał się z ziemi i pomógł Samowi ją przytrzymać. Z bliska już nie wyglądała tak pięknie – włosy miała potargane, oczy bardziej przezroczyste niż niebieskie, usta popękane, a zęby ciut za długie i za ostre. Wiła się jak węgorz, spętana zbożowym powrósłem, wciąż silna, wrzaskliwa, groźna.  
\- Cień – wydyszał Sam, wlokąc ją za sobą, więc Dean wspomógł go bez słowa, nadal ociekając tym i owym. Brat wyglądał podobnie - zziajany, pokrwawiony, zlany potem.  
Wąski pasek trawy z kilkoma drzewami zdawał się bardzo odległy. Przejście paru kroków w palącym słońcu było wyczerpującym wysiłkiem, lecz przejście z szamoczącą się potworzycą w objęciach – nadludzkim, tym bardziej, że nie ułatwiała im zadania, plując, parskając i piszcząc w wysokich tonach. Sam i Dean nie dali za wygraną, nim nie dotarli do pierwszego z drzew – wysokiej, ale mizernie ulistnionej topoli i nie wciągnęli południcy głębiej w cień. Wrzasnęła po raz ostatni i rozsypała się w garść piasku, drobnych, błyszczących kamyczków i suchych plew. Został po niej jedynie zwiędły wianek, kwiatowy powróz i jutowy worek z gaworzącą zawartością. I pisk, który jeszcze chwilę unosił się w przesyconym żarem powietrzu, płosząc schowane wśród gałęzi wróble.  
Wyczerpani Winchesterowie padli na trawę, z trudem łapiąc oddech, ale Dean już zaglądał do wnętrza worka. Mała dziewczynka w śpioszkach w misie spojrzała na niego błękitnymi oczkami, wsadziła sobie piątkę do ust i uśmiechnęła z pełną buzią, lekko się przy tym śliniąc. Była spocona i zgrzana, jak oni wszyscy, ale nie wyglądała na odwodnioną, czy chorą. Mała szczęściara.  
\- Annie? – spytał Sam, odgarniając mokre włosy z czoła, przeciętego licznymi, ale drobnymi cięciami. – Annie Kowalski?  
\- Nie, mała południca – burknął Dean, popatrując na brata z pretensją i czując, że za chwilę wybuchnie jak przegrzany kocioł. – Co ci przyszło do głowy, stary? Sam ją chciałeś tu zaciągnąć? Niczym samotny jeździec?  
\- Chciałem – zgodził się Sam, dysząc jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. – W samo południe. Wyczytałem, że tak trzeba.  
\- Za dużo czytasz – warknął Dean, wydobywając dziecko z zawiniątka i patrząc na nie jak na odbezpieczony granat. Nie znał się na dzieciach, zwłaszcza tak maleńkich (powiedzmy, w końcu kiedyś ktoś musiał opiekować się małym Sammym), ale pamiętał, że należałoby je napoić, nakarmić, przewinąć i przebrać, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. Mała wciąż się do niego uśmiechała, gulgocząc z cicha i wymachując bosymi nóżkami.  
\- Ale się udało – mruknął rozciągnięty na trawie Sam. – Cień w południe unicestwił południcę.  
\- Że nie wpomnimy o sierpie – podpowiedział Dean, przypominając sobie, że powinien iść poszukać srebrnego półksiężyca wśród łan pszenicy, tam, gdzie go odrzucił powietrzny wir. Jednak wyjść z cienia rachitycznych drzew? Mowy nie ma! Jeszcze się okaże, że południca miała siostrę…  
\- I młocie? – spytał sarkastycznie Sam, ale umilkł pod ciężarem spojrzenia brata, popartym błękitnookim spojrzeniem dziewczynki, która przerzuciła na niego całą uwagę, ssac piąstkę i zastanawiając się, czy nie powinna się rozpłakać. Nie, ten drugi wujek też wygląda na miłego.  
W niedalekiej dali zagrzmiało, a na niebo w ekspresowym tempie zaczęły nadpływać strzępiaste, szaroróżowe chmury. Nadal było gorąco jak w piecu hutniczym, ale znad pola pszenicy zerwał się gwałtowny wiatr, strącając im na głowy suche liście topoli i roztracając pozostałości po południcy. Sypnęło piaskiem w oczy, kamyki potoczyły się z grzechotem, a plewy uniósł ciepły podmuch.  
\- Dzięki Bogu – wyznał zwykle mało religijny Dean, gdy ponownie zagrzmiało, a na ziemię spadły pierwsze krople letniego deszczu. – Burza idzie.  
\- A my siedzimy pod drzewem – powiedział melancholijnie Sam, z cichym jękiem dźwigając się z trawy. – Chodź, zaniesiemy panu Kowalskiemu dobrą nowinę.  
\- O śliniącym się na mnie dziecięciu czy świętej pamięci żonie, która przemieniła się w krwiożercze monstrum? – spytał Dean, rozgarniając resztę błyszczących kamyczków, w jakie rozsypała się potworzyca.  
\- Domyśliłeś się? – westchnął Sam. – Według słowiańskich wierzeń południce rodzą się z kobiet, które zmarły wkrótce po ślubie. Biedna pani Kowalska, nie mogła zapomnieć o córeczce.  
\- Za to za byłym małżonkiem już nie przepadała – mruknął Dean, sięgając po jutowy worek, by okryć nim małą – jeśli rozpada się na dobre, nie zmoknie. Zaczął żałować, że jednak nie miał na sobie koszuli. – Daleko do gospodarstwa?  
\- Niedaleko – pocieszył go Sam, pomagając wstać z wiercącym dzieckiem w objęciach. - Jakieś pół kilometra stąd.  
\- Z hakiem – wymamrotał Dean, ale podniósł się posłusznie. – Prowadź, pogromco południc. Jeszcze chwila i zostaniesz pełnoetatowym wiedźminem.  
\- Za dużo grasz – bąknął Sam, odcinając się za niedawną uwagę o nadmiernym czytaniu. – Mylisz świat gier z rzeczywistością.  
Dean odchylił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się z całego serca, przy okazji pozwalając, by deszcz zmoczył mu twarz, zmywając pot i zasychającą krew. Taaa, bo rzeczywistość Winchesterów nie miała nic wspólnego ze światem wyobraźni, a potwory grzecznie siedziały pod łóżkami, nie wychylając spoza nich czubka nosa. Nie, co też on mówi, potworów w ogóle nie było…  
Najważniejsze, że kończył się ten cholerny upał. Nadchodziła burza.


End file.
